<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re all I never knew I needed by Strength_in_pain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501205">You’re all I never knew I needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain'>Strength_in_pain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Pepper Potts, Cute Peter Parker, Fever, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Ben Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mr. Stark, POV Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Cuddles, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Had Surgery, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Thinks Tony Is Ben, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is bad at feelings, tony stark is a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Cho examined his arm more closely, and Tony noticed how white the kid’s knuckles went as he clutched the crunchy paper on the side of the nurses cot.<br/>OR<br/>Peter has surgery on his arm, and Tony takes care of him afterwards, and since this is from Tony’s perspective, he realizes a thing or two about his feelings. (Usually Tony Stark is Bad at Feelings but not this time. Obviously completely platonic btw)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re all I never knew I needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone. Back to another one of my completely fluffy fics. This one is cute. I’m hoping to spread some happiness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>A pack of ice, wrapped in a scratchy brown paper towel that Tony found in a public restroom, was resting against Peter’s purple cheekbone.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony bounced his restless leg against the nurse’s cot where he was sitting, watching as Doctor Cho examined Peter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy was gingerly pressing the ice pack against his cheek, wincing as the doctor moved his arm back and forth slowly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony had to bite his cheek to keep it together, because the kid was entirely too young to be beaten by thugs and insane scientists with brass knuckles and high-tech weapons. This was why he hated when Peter went on missions that were out of his league. Tony should have called one of the other avengers. He should have forced Peter to go home. But he let the kid help, and now he had to deal with the consequences. But nothing tore him up more than seeing Peter hurt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doctor Cho examined his arm more closely, and Tony noticed how white the kid’s knuckles went as he clutched the crunchy paper on the side of the nurses cot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Easy.” Doctor Cho whispered as she released the hold on his arm. Tony watched as Peter held his arm limply, dangling it at a weird angle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s what I thought,” Cho said turning towards Tony, “He’s going to need surgery.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-What?” Peter sputtered, his soft voice rising in a panic. “But I, I don’t understand. I heal on my own. I don’t need, don’t need s-surgery.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s your healing ability that is causing this problem, actually.” Doctor Cho explained before turning back to Tony. “His broken arm is healing too quickly in the wrong direction. I need to fix it now or it’s going to be even worse and more painful for him in the future.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony’s soft eyes landed on Peter again, and he felt the weight of worlds rest on his shoulder. He had to make the decision. It wasn’t right. They should be calling the kid’s aunt, letting her make the call, but Doctor Cho made it clear to them that they didn’t even have time for phone call.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s eyes were pleading. Tony can’t bare to look, but he does because someone has to try and reassure the kid that surgery is nothing to worry about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, go ahead. Do what you have to.” He tells Doctor Cho and Peter is wounded, staring at Tony with utter betrayal shinning in his warm brown eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kid, you’ll be fine.” Tony tells him, watching as Doctor Cho lays him down on the nurse’s cot, placing a white sheet over his torso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s chest is rising and falling too fast, and his eyes are darting around the room before landing on Tony again. Doctor Cho holds the needle near his black tee shirt sleeve, right by the vein. The poor kid has never had a surgery before, he told Tony this during dinner last week. The closest thing he had was a novocaine shot at the dentist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shifting off of the cot, Tony moved to Peter’s side, and grabbed the boy’s hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pete. I’ve got you. Just relax.” Tony said soothingly. Because dammit someone has to comfort this kid. He couldn’t stand by and watch as the teen trembled from head to toe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The chestnut haired boy visibly calmed with Tony’s touch. His eyes fluttered shut just before the doctor inserted the needle. Tony felt a painful squeeze for a second, the kid had a firm grip, so he ran his thumb over a small patch of skin on Peter’s palm. Once the needle was removed, Peter’s scrunched up face relaxed into a peaceful one. He opened his eyes and gave Tony a small smile which for some reason made Tony’s heart skip a beat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You did good, kid.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You mean in the fight or taking the shot?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony snorted, “Both.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was true. Peter was phenomenal on the field. He was the sole reason they were able to stop the heist before anyone else got injured. He was willing to put himself in harms way to save everyone. It made the Tony’s heart swell with so much admiration he thought his heart might burst. But it shook him to the bone to think of how many risks Peter was willing to take. How much danger the kid might find for himself in the near future was terrifying as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted to be mad at the kid. He wanted to yell. But he knew he couldn’t because Peter <em>needed</em> him after the fight. No one has needed Tony in a long time. People needed Iron Man sure, but no one needed Tony the way Peter did. It was like he was solely responsible for the kid’s happiness which was a lot of weight to carry. But Stark carried it with pride. Also, he was so proud of Peter for doing the right thing and making sure everyone was safe that he couldn’t possibly be mad. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that Peter was a hero through and through. He was already better than them all, even if he was young and had a lot to learn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“All right, Mr. Stark. I need you to wait outside. I’ll get you as soon as I’m done.” Dr. Cho said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He can’t feel anything, right?” Tony wanted to make sure his young protege wouldn’t feel any pain. Sometimes medicine doesn’t fully work on Peter because of his fast metabolism.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, he’s fully unconscious. He shouldn’t feel a thing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good.” Tony wiped his forehead with relief. After looking at Peter one last time, Tony finally made his exit into the hallway where he stood around for a while and made some phone calls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was checking his emails on his phone when Doctor Cho came out of the medbay. She took off her mask and gave Tony a toothy grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s all fixed.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony stood up with a new found energy. He was excited to see Peter despite it being a really long day. “Can I go in?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, but he’s very groggy. He might not recognize you just yet. Be patient.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony nodded. Patience wasn’t his strong suit, but he would try. Anything for the kid. When he walked inside, Peter was laying flat on the nurses cot, with the IV still stuck in his arm, but his eyes were open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blinked sleepily, giving a faint smile which Tony returned. Peter’s hair was in his face, and damp. He was wearing the comfy plaid blue pajama pants that Tony had bought for him last year, and a loose black t-shirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter shifted his weight onto his left elbow as he propped himself up. Tony didn’t fail to see how much effort it took. He was quickly at the teen’s side, placing a steady hand on his back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, Pete. Take it easy. I’m here now. I’ve got you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy looked up at Tony, but his eyes were dazed. He reached blindly forward with his left arm, the one that wasn’t in a cast. What he was searching for, Tony had no idea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What is it?” He questioned in the softest tone he had. Tony didn’t even know his voice could sound so gentle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since the surgery, Peter hadn’t said a word. So Tony didn’t expect him to answer right away. It was normal to be tired after a surgery. But when the boy closed his eyes and continued to feel around for something, Tony grew more concerned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At last, Peter’s hand grasped his cellphone and he pulled it to his face, placing it over his bruised cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amused, Tony wanted to see if Peter was going to attempt to call someone. Why else would the kid put the phone to his face? And then it hit him. The ice pack. Peter wanted the ice pack for his bruise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grabbing a new cold pack out of the mini freezer, Tony went to the sink area of the medbay and grabbed a few wads of paper towel, wrapping the ice so it wouldn’t cause freezer burn. After all, this was supposed to make Peter feel better not hurt him more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the ice was securely wrapped, Tony went back to the nurses cot and gently pried the phone away from Peter’s fingers, replacing the ice pack instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Better?” Tony asked as Peter placed the cooling aid on his cheek, humming in satisfaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tony smiled, carding his hand through the kid’s hair. He smiled as Peter closed his eyes again. “I’m going to take you to your room okay? I think you would like that better than here, right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s only response was to open his eyes again, at the sound of his mentor’s voice. The sound of a familiar, safe voice lolled him to sleep a few moment later; however, and Tony had to catch him before he fell against the cot with a heavy thud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, Underoos. Work with me.” Tony said as he grabbed Peter’s right foot with red picachu socks, and guided it to the ground. He did the same for the other, listening as Peter started to mumble something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gahowing smmm.” His words were impossible to make out, but Peter looked happy, or at least content, as he stared at Tony. Maybe he expected an answer, but that would have to wait until Tony could understand the question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once both Peter’s feet were on the ground, Tony cursed himself for thinking Peter would just stand and walk with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His dazed expression, his small grumbles and his dependency on someone else strangely reminded Tony of his college days.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was the youngest at MIT. In fact, he was fifteen, the same age as Peter. Looking at the boy, Tony couldn’t remember himself being that age. But he knew he was small, and dependent on his roommates, especially after the crazy benders he would pull. Some nights he stumbled through the door at 3am, and laid on his bed only to fall out and puke his brains out all over the floor. Instead of reporting him, Tony’s roommates were good friends. They lifted him up, carried him to the bathroom, put his head by the toilet and talked him through the night, even skipping their morning classes if they had to just to make sure Tony was okay. Since then, he has remained friends with his one roommate. James “Rhodey” Rhodes was as loyal as you could find. Tony was so lucky to have someone like Rhodey looking after him, even if he hates to admit it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another grumbled sentence that made no sense brought him back to the moment. He looked at the boy’s round eyes, going wider by the second.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” Tony asked again, rubbing his back. “You’re okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Realizing he was going to have to carry the kid, Tony bent down and lifted his legs off the floor. He used his other arm to wrap around Peter’s back. He scooted the kid off the bed, readjusting his hands so he could get a firm grasp around the boy before lifting him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Peter was in Tony’s arms, resting his head against Tony’s chest, the older man was reminded of a baby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He never had a baby, so he wouldn’t know how it felt to hold one for the first time in the hospital. But he figured it felt something like this, only less heavy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hang on, kid. We’ll be there soon,” He whispered into Peter’s ear, and he was right. It took nearly ten minutes for Stark to get to his penthouse in the compound.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper who was sitting on the couch, stood quickly, anxiously playing with her bracelets when they entered the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you need any help?” She asked, but Tony shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nah. I’m just going to put him down in his room and probably stay there tonight.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper nodded. “Well if you need anything. Let me know. I’ll bring you a glass of water.” She said already heading to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks Pep.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The most challenging part was trying to open the door with a huge baby spider in his arms, but once he managed to kick it open, Tony was good.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He laid Peter in the large king sized bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There you go,” He whispered, running his hand through the kid’s sweaty bangs again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but closed it. The huge bruise on his cheek seemed to be growing in size, and Tony noticed that the ice pack was missing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You dropped the cold pack, huh? That’s okay. We’ll get Pepper to get you some more.” Tony reached out to gently stroke his cheek, and Peter flinched slightly. But he began whining when Tony traced the outline of his bruise. Quickly, Tony retracted his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry, kiddo. You’re suppose to be healing faster. Must be the stuff Cho gave you before surgery. It’s messing with your healing.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s response was to snuggle into the pillows more, and Tony smiled. It was strange, the effects the kid had on him. Normally, Tony would find sitting in a chair boring, but when he was around Peter everything was endearing and entertaining. The kid amused him to no limit, and he also made Tony’s heart clench.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The temperature in the room had dropped, so he got out the comforter he had bought a while back, and wrapped it around himself as he returned to the hard chair beside the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper had returned with a glass of water, and Tony asked if she could fetch some ice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Does he have a fever?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This made Tony think. “I don’t know... he needs ice for his cheek, but he is sweating.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper placed her hand on his forehead, frowning. “Feels warm. I’ll go get a washcloth to put over his forehead.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony watched her leave, before looking at the small lump which was rising and falling at a steady pace. Peter was pretty pale, which worried him a little. Hesitantly, because Peter flinched last time, Tony reached his hand out and brushed the hair out of his forehead. The kid sighed softly as if he appreciated the gesture, and Tony’s heart swelled. Briefly, he wondered what Peter’s life was like before the spider bite. Did he turn to his uncle for comfort, or maybe to May? Was he always this adorable? Was he always this small?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony laughed at himself, thinking about a time in his life when he swore no teenager was ever going to be smaller than him. No one ever was until Peter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later, when Pepper returned with the cloth and ice pack, she sat beside Tony for a while and started a simple conversation. He was grateful to have her with him. Someone to ask questions to, especially when the questions involved taking care of Peter. They each checked with one another on multiple assumptions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Slip the thermometer under his tongue.” Pepper told him while she fiddled with cleaning the cast on Peter’s arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s sleeping. It won’t work, and then I’ll end up waking him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to see how high it is.” Pepper protested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why is that important?” Tony asked. “A fever is a fever. Doesn’t matter how high.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We might need to call one of the doctors if it’s too high. Peter might have gotten an infection or something.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony sighed, but it made sense to him. “How high is too high? Ball park estimate?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um.. 104 maybe.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We really are guessing here, huh?” Tony raised his eyebrows, a smirk dancing on his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper slapped his arm playfully. “Just wake him up and take his temp.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ll make great parents someday. Don’t you think?” It was out of the blue, Tony realized, when Pepper stiffened, and he quickly went to correct his error.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not saying that we have to have kids! It doesn’t matter... we don’t. I don’t even like them. They smell and are sticky all the time and if they are anything like Peter then they’ll be climbing the walls and sticking webs in our hair.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper snorted, “You think we’ll produce a spider-child how exactly?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So maybe they won’t have spider abilities, but if our kid is anything like Peter then -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then we would be great parents.” Pepper finished, her expression softening as she gazed at Tony. “Take his temperature.” She whispered before walking towards the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where are you going?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have a meeting in the morning. I need at least a few hours of sleep.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh okay. You have that - yeah that thing with the - uh.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The retrospective meeting for feedback on the 3D, CAD desktop.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Right, right, the retrospective meeting.” Tony nodded his head, pretending that he totally remembered that, and gave Pepper a good luck speech before she rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“His temperature, Tony.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m waking him up right now, dear.” Tony said, giving Peter’s shoulder a shake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“All right. Good night.” Pepper said waving him goodbye as she closed the door behind her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A whimper escaped the kid’s lips as he began to wake. Spider-Man was squinting his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim lamp light. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, kid. Rise and shine.” Tony’s happiness  radiated through his smile as he watched Peter glance around the room. “How are you feeling? A little loosey-goosey from all those drugs?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter tried to push himself upright, staying slumped against the pillows. Tony reached out to help. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Easy there, spiderling. You’re on bedrest. Just take it easy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tipping his head back, Peter breathed in deeply through his nose. “Ben?” He croaked quietly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony remained frozen in place, completely dumbfounded. Just how disoriented was this kid? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh... no. It’s me. You remember me, don’t you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Ben, my arm hurts.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony should be concerned. He is concerned. But his mind flashes to his father and the stupid jokes he used to make when Tony would say something hurt, and before he knew what he was doing, he was blurting out a joke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Does your face hurt too? Cause it’s killing me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony bit his lip the second the words left his mouth, and mentally scolded himself for using that stupid old dad joke. But it actually got the desired result. Peter laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mean,” the kid accused despite the giggles, and he rolled onto his side, smushing his face against the cool pillows. “Face actually does hurt a little.” He admitted quietly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony winced. Not only was the joke a stupid dad joke, but it wasn’t even funny because Peter’s face really was hurting thanks to the giant bruise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Here,” Tony grabbed the ice pack off of the side table. “Place that on there.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Ben?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shh, Peter. I need you to open your mouth so I can take your temperature.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just for kicks.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some reason, that was a good enough answer and Peter did as he was asked. Tony felt the odd instinct to praise him, but he refrained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, that’s good.” He said instead, slipping the thermometer under the boy’s tongue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“‘cle ‘en. Wh’w is M’sirark.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shh.” Tony scolded gently, “No talking.” He waited patiently for the thermometer to beep, ignoring Peter’s annoyed pouty face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as it went off he pulled the plastic stick out of his mouth and checked the numbers. 101 degrees. Not as high as Pepper said, but still a fever. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aw kid. You must be feeling kinda shitty right now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Ben? Is Mr. Stark okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony fluffed one of the pillows, “He’s fine, and so are you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh thank God. There was a crazy fight that broke out and I was afraid he was hurt.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nope. Everybody’s fine.” Tony said. He got up to put the thermometer away, but only made it one step before Peter latched onto his arm. Panic swimming in his chocolate brown eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben! Where are you going? Please stay! Please! Don’t leave me again.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony debated whether or not he should continue to play along or try to tell Peter the truth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“All right. I’ll stay.” He assured him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing contently, Peter let his eyes drift closed before opening them again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You would really like Mr. Stark. He’s a lot like you, he’s strong and nice and funny and he cares about me just like you. Plus he’s super cool and I love him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony’s legs melted into a pile of jelly as he took a seat on the boy’s bed, he was too stunned to speak. Peter said he loved him. Peter actually loved him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not only did he love him, but he was grabbing his hand. “Uncle Ben, don’t leave. Please. Stay here while I sleep?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony nodded mutely. So many thoughts ran through his mind but he couldn’t bring himself to voice any of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched as Peter’s eyes closed again, and something inside of Tony awoke at that moment. Seeing Peter, who was only a kid,  look so out of it sparked something inside Tony that he had never felt before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn’t like how he felt towards Rhodey, no this feeling was different. It wasn’t like how he felt with Pepper either. Nor how he felt towards his mother. This was an entirely different feeling, which made him want to take care of Peter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was feeling... fatherly feelings? No, that was impossible. Tony absolutely never felt like being a father. Good father’s were responsible for their children, and Tony liked to dodge responsibility at every turn. He had never felt the need to provide for another little being. He never wanted to get close to anyone. Tried desperately to keep people at arms-length. But not this kid. Around Peter, he wanted to provide care. He wanted to pull him close and hold him. Tony Stark does not do physical affection. He just doesn’t. But this new fucking feeling was unexplainable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave into it. Scooted onto the bed and pulled Peter close to his chest, giving him an awkward, sideways, stiff ass hug. He felt so stupid. So dumb. He was about to get up, when he felt a hand clutch his shirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mr. Stark?” The voice asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah that’s my name.” Tony replied, but a deep relief filled his heart. At least Peter knew who he was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kid turned over and tucked himself right onto Tony’s chest, who’s heart warmed at the gesture. Damn, the kid was really making him into a father. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mr. Stark... I had surgery.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You did.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My arm... it’s okay now?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“All better.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are... are we okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony blinked a few times. His first reaction was confusion but after thinking on it, he knew what his kid was getting at. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not mad if that’s what you mean.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter immediately melted in his arms. “I love you.” He whispered again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And this time Tony was certain he meant it. Especially since the kid went ridged again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I -“ his voice was on the verge of panic. Ready to correct his error. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah kid, I love you too.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He said it. There was no taking it back. Peter Parker officially made him a Dad. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The endz :) </p><p>Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. Also, it’s Tom’s birthday June 1st, and mine June 2nd. So I’m trying to drop this story almost at midnight in honor of celebrating both our birthdays.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>